


Into The Arena

by foobar137



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abduction To An Alien World, Arena Combat, Blazing Saddles - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Cultural Literacy, Evil!Loki, F/M, Grievous Harm With A Body, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Bingo 2013, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has been kidnapped to another world by Loki and forced to fight in an arena. Her SHIELD training has kept her alive so far, but Loki’s done playing now... Trope bingo: hurt/comfort; Kink bingo: ropes/chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to the marvelous Merideath for beta reading.
> 
> Trope bingo: hurt/comfort
> 
> Kink bingo: ropes/chains
> 
> This completes my second trope bingo of this round, and my first kink bingo.

Darcy let herself be pulled along into the arena again. They’d learned; the chain that locked to the metal cuffs on her wrists was carried by one of aliens’ warrior caste; another escorted her with its shocker-stick leveled and ready. It had only taken one time when she’d almost overpowered her escort before they’d decided not to let the weaker servitor caste handle her.

She wondered what they were throwing at her this time. They’d put her in the arena four times already, and she’d won every time. Loki had been amused, and then confused, and then annoyed, and finally livid. He’d kidnapped her away from her apartment as she’d been preparing for another not-a-date with Steve that would be filed as ‘cultural literacy’, and presented her to these aliens as a human warrior. Her easy defeat would show the aliens how simple conquering the Earth would be with Loki leading them.

Except she hadn’t been defeated. She’d used every advantage she could, all the training she’d been able to pick up in her six months as SHIELD’s Avengers liaison, and more than her fair share of blind luck. Natasha’s brutal-but-effective hand-to-hand lessons and Clint’s demonstration that everything could be a ranged weapon if used properly had kept her alive so far, but she was hitting the point of exhaustion, and was fairly sure at this point that Loki didn’t want to let her live any longer.

The tattered remains of her clothing showed how the fights had gone. Her long skirt had been split in the back to give her more room to run, and torn off to mid-thigh. Her blouse was barely hanging together; one sleeve was gone entirely, taking some skin with it, and only two buttons were left to keep the girls from busting out all over. 

Once again, they led her to the post in the center of the arena, attaching the chain between her wrists to the top. The warriors then gestured to her in an odd expression of respect - respect she had earned by beating one of their own. Her smaller size had been an advantage; what she lacked in size and strength she made up for with a quick mind and quicker steps. In her last fight, she had slipped inside her opponent’s guard, and stolen the knife from his chest harness while he was still trying to hit her with the end of his shocker-stick.

She shook the chain, hearing it rattle against the post. Her escorts closed the gate behind them as they left the arena, and she awaited the gesture where Loki unlocked her cuffs to let her fight. The arena gate opened, and one of the large mount-beasts the alien warriors rode slinked in. She looked at Loki, and he gave her a vicious grin, then shook his head.

_So. This is it, then. Not a fight, but a sacrifice._

She took stock of what she could do as the mount-beast stalked towards her on its six clawed feet. Seven feet tall at the shoulder, it dwarfed her. It approached cautiously, as if expecting a trap, scenting the air and twitching its tail. Her hands were chained together over her head, giving her the ability to move about three feet. She could kick, but her bare feet wouldn’t do much to the beast. She retreated back toward the post, trying to give herself as much slack as possible.

The mount-beast sniffed at her, and she pulled herself up on the chain, swinging out to kick at the creature with both feet. It reared back, retreating, and stalked around her, probing her defenses with a claw. She dodged around the post, and it approached closer, seeing that she couldn’t fight back well.

Something made an odd noise behind her, but she couldn’t afford to look back. The beast was getting ready to strike, and this time she wouldn’t be able to stop it. It crouched down low, coiling up to spring.

With a ringing thunderclap, Mjolnir flew past her from behind, striking the creature in its face and knocking it back, halfway across the arena.

Warrior-caste aliens poured into the arena to join the fight, and one fell down with an arrow in its throat. A streak of red and gold flew past, firing at targets as they appeared.

“What’s a dame like you doing in a place like this?” Captain America asked, coming up behind her from the left. He swung his shield, blocking an attack from an incoming warrior and knocking it into its neighbor. He glanced back at her, then did a double-take. She chuckled despite herself, realizing what a view she must be providing with her hands chained above her head, torn remnants of her clothing showing more than they covered. He snapped out of it, catching another attack on his shield at the last moment.

On the right, Black Widow took a protective position, shaking her head and shooting down incoming aliens. Above, winged skirmishers were taking Iron Man’s attention away from the fighting on the ground. Warriors were tossed into the air as Hulk charged toward Loki, screaming orders from the royal box. With a mighty leap, Hulk cannonballed into the box. Loki quickly tried to teleport away, but he hadn’t counted on the green giant’s speed; Hulk grabbed his arm and swung the god around, throwing him into the guarding warriors and knocking them over the wall into the arena.

“Loki’s secure,” Cap said into his headset. “Fall back.” Darcy winced as she saw Hulk leap out of the box and start back toward the portal; he’d transferred his grip to Loki’s legs, and was using the god as a fleshy club, battering warriors out of the way.

“ _Bad_ puny god,” Hulk said loudly. “Puny god learn no _hurt_ Hulk friends.”

“Stark, care to free our wayward liaison?” Cap asked his radio, and a moment later, a repulsor beam came in from above, cutting the chain about two feet above her upraised wrists. She swung her hands out, flipping the chain away from her, then whipped it toward an approaching warrior, knocking his weapon away as the heavy chain crashed into it. She braced herself as the weight against her wrists tried to pull her off-balance.

“Nice,” Black Widow said as they retreated toward the portal, guarded by Thor and Hawkeye. Hulk carried an oddly-boneless Loki over his shoulder; the aliens seemed to want no more of this fight, and were staying out of range of the Avengers.

Darcy was sent through the portal first; Jane waited on the other side, looking up at her as she stumbled into the lab dragging the chain on the floor. “You’re back!” Jane cried, rushing over to envelop her in a hug. “You look like hell,” she added, leaning back to look at Darcy.

“It’s been a pretty bad couple days,” Darcy admitted.

* * *

Steve poked his head into Darcy’s room in the SHIELD infirmary. She was sitting up, looking bored at the television. Her torn clothes had been replaced by a medical gown, and bandages around her wrists and on her arm covered the worst of her wounds. “Hey, you’re up. Feeling better, doll?” he said with a grin.

“Thanks to you and the rest of the team. Sorry I missed cultural education with you.”

“Not your fault,” Steve said, running his hand through his close-cropped blond hair. “That was how we figured out you’d gone missing, though. It wasn’t like you to be late for movie night, and I know you were looking forward to this one, too.”

“Yeah, I still want to see your reaction to Blazing Saddles one of these days. I know Sam was looking forward to it too.”

“I...actually brought it along, if you’d like to watch it.” Steve held up the blue plastic box containing the disc. “I’ve been told the TVs in here have players for these.”

“Sure!” she said. “I could use a laugh right now.”

Steve inserted the disc into the slot behind the TV screen, then turned and looked for somewhere to sit. There didn’t seem to be any chairs, so he grabbed the doctor’s stool and straddled it.

“Oh, that won’t do, you’ll kill your back” Darcy said. She scooted over in the bed, making room for him. “It’s okay, I don’t bite. Unless, you know, you’re into that sort of thing.” 

Steve paused. The two of them had been flirting and dancing around each other for months, enjoying movie nights together in the name of “cultural literacy”, chaperoned by whichever other team members stopped in.

He looked up at her, surprised, and noticed that the easy smile on her face didn’t quite cover the nervousness in her eyes. He smiled back, slipping next to her. She started the movie, then set the remote on the table next to her bed. Casually, he put his arm around her, and she relaxed into him with a smile.

“I was worried about you,” he said softly. “I’ve lost too many people, and I was afraid I’d lost you too.”

She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes wide, and said, “It would have been a shame to have never gotten a chance to do this with you,” as her hand slipped to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall of the SHIELD infirmary, and heard the sound of a movie coming from Darcy’s room.

_“The sheriff’s a ni-”_ **_*BONG*_ **

_“What’d he say?”_

_“He said the sheriff’s near!”_

Sam popped into the room. “Hey, you said we’d watch this one to...geth...er?” He stopped short. Clearly neither Steve nor Darcy had been paying any attention to the movie; they jumped and looked embarrassed, separating slightly from where they’d been necking.

Darcy couldn’t conceal a huge grin, but Steve managed to look guilty, and said, “I think we’ll need to watch it again later. I...wasn’t really paying attention.”

 


End file.
